Avalon Syntax
Avalon Syntax ( ) also known as the Magic-Knight Combat System is a specialized system of techniques and spells developed by Lancelot Du Lac. Summary The Avalon Syntax was first invented in Volume 5 during training on Avalon with Elaine, Lancelot discovered a method in order to refine and expand his formidable combat skills and magic talent. It is officially introduced as an incomplete version during Volume 6 during their preparation for the upcoming Sports Festival and it has become his signature move in combat naming it the Avalon Syntax, the Magic-Knight Combat System. During the events of Volume 8, Lancelot finished the Avalon Syntax by using advanced formulas and equations from the System of Sorcery from the Norse Faction with the assistance of the Chief-God of the Norse, Odin, and Rossweisse. He also incorporated his own self-made and intricate formula combined with the different codes that were used by God of the Bible that Lancelot discovered in his journal given to him by Michael and Gabriel. Heaven's Blade Art The Heaven's Blade Arts are a series of powerful combat skills invented by Lancelot that combines the Du Lac Household's swordsmanship/martial arts and is empowered to a tremendous degree due to him adding in magic. Abilities Lancelot's Avalon Syntax is a combat move that is mainly based around modifying, controlling, and even adding any other desired effects to his light abilities allowing him a number of ways to utilize them in combat. This is first shown when it was utilized by Lancelot to modify an orb of light so that it phased through the reinforced door of a hideout belonging to the members of the Old-Maou Faction, then unleashed a burst of light that stuns a number of the devils inside instead of injuring them. After being finished, the Avalon Syntax gained the power to cause and control phenomena by using his own rules and formula, then create his own move or spell. Azazel compared this to the Kankara Formula of Ajuka, however, where his Kankara Formula carries the power to control all phenomena by using calculations and formulas; while Avalon Syntax can enact different phenomena and modify it into his own unique move or spell. Another practical use of this move allows Lancelot to not only analyze the equations used in a Magician's magic-circle allowing him to discover not only its properties but also its weaknesses. Another use of this techniques also lets him disrupt another individual's magic-circle by creating an "Interface" with them and "Hacking" into it. Weaknesses Despite this move being highly versatile in combat due to its many uses, a main weakness for the Avalon Syntax is that it's still in the middle of being developed. Another prime weakness is that due to just being developed and due to Lancelot not yet mastering it yet, it takes time to develop either a technique depending on its complexity. He later overcame these weaknesses after he fully completed the Avalon Syntax. Forms At the start, the Avalon Syntax took on the form of an emblem on the back of his hand, which looked like a gold gate with two winged beasts displayed as standing on both sides and a sword in the middle. While at this level, it forms equations and formulas that encircles his arm and shine with a specific color matching what match he is attempting to induce (gold represents light). Once the Avalon Syntax was completed, his right eye begins to shine with a green light letting Lancelot examine equations, formulas, and symbols used in magic techniques of other magic users. It is related to a self-invented and an intricate magic circle that relates to those found in the Norse Faction and different codes used by God of the Bible that appears whenever using magic and similar to the one used by Rossweisse it restrains the amount of magic power that using the spell would require to the bare minimum and strengthens their effectiveness to their maximum. This is made customizable as its equations, formulas, and symbols start to move at high speeds and it changes depending on the phenomena that Lancelot is attempting to control or enact. List of Techniques & Spells Barriers Anti-Demon Barrier: A Defense Spell that nullifies the demonic-related attacks of Devils. A former drawback of it is the certain amount of demonic power that it can nullify with excess power passes the barrier. It has become far more effective after the completion of the Avalon Syntax. Fire Incinerate: A Mid-Level Fire Spell where Lancelot fires off a stream of intense flames aimed at his opponent that is strong enough to match even Dragon Flame. Heaven's Blade Art – Flame Cut: This is a sword technique where Lancelot slash his opponent after coating his sword with intense Holy Flame. Flame Cut has proven to be sharp/strong enough to cut a Boosted Dragon Shot from Issei in his Balance Breaker. Lancelot has shown to be capable of firing off a slash of flames. *'Heaven's Blade Art, Second Form – Tempered Blazing Cut:' This is an advanced version of Flame Cut where Lancelot focuses on his magic sense/control into his attack. He engulfs his sword with an enormous amount of Holy Flame to the point where it ejects out from the blade: in the first movement of his blade, he cuts his opponent in a motion that resembles an Iai, even cutting even stronger defenses; and in the final movement, he tightens his grip on his hilt using both his hands focusing all the fire on the edge of his sword slashing his target in the same spot in the first motion causing a great deal of damage even wounding Loki. Gravity Decrease Weight: A Basic Gravity Spell. It decreases one's weight to the point where it is almost at zero letting Lancelot move at greater speeds and perform various acrobatic feats without his body being weighed down. Heaven's Blade Art – Tensor Blade Dance: This is a sword technique that combines gravitational powers. He imbues his sword with an enormous amount of gravity and brings it down with increased force, then releases a series of crescent-shaped projectiles that crushes everything that all of them comes into contact with. It has been described as being similar to being slammed with the tails of several dragons. Gravity Formation: This is a High-Level Gravity Spell that can increase or decreases the gravity within a certain radius around Lancelot. Light Light Arrows: This is a Basic Light Spell, but also the most versatile. Lancelot creates various light arrows of his choosing and fires them off like missiles at his opponents. These light arrows can be used for a multitude of uses such as homing on fleeing opponents and intended targets, he is capable of adding different attributes to them. Holy Knights: Lancelot forms dozens to even hundreds of tangible exact 3D replicas of himself by bending and shifting light particles. All of these replicas can attack in a similar manner as the original and can form weapons out of light, however, they can possess the same level of strength as the original. All of the Holy Knights can be used to distract opponents by switching places with the original while he hides his presence. Heaven's Blade Art – Nimbus Blade: A sword technique where Lancelot infuses Avalon Heroic Sword with an enormous amount of light to the point where it turns into a condensed blade of light extending at least a hundred meters within seconds. It boasts both enormous cutting power and destructive power that it could cut apart Loki's magic barrier along with wounding him while splitting the ground under them. Lightning Heaven's Blade Art – Sword Flash: Lancelot uses Lightning Magic to channel unique electrical signals into his muscles and nervous system granting him lightning-fast swordplay and an accelerated thought process. He has proven capable of combing using this with Heaven's Blade Art, Second Form – Tempered Blazing Edge. Reinforcement Bellax Enchant: A Reinforcement Spell. Lancelot fills magical power into a certain part of his body in the form of a unique symbol further enhancing their physical abilities. He has also shown to be capable of covering weapons with a series of magic symbols further enhancing its abilities. As explained by Lancelot an important thing in using this technique is by focusing their will into the rune keeping it intact with their determination/control increasing its effectiveness. He later states that it can work well with demonic powers if he taught it to someone else. Magic Barrier: A move that lets Lancelot protect himself from attacks by focusing magic power at a certain point of his body or even covering his entire form. The amount of damage that he can handle depends on his magical power/control. Magic Burst: This is a move where Lancelot releases his magic power in short bursts to order to increase and improve his already immense speed. Trivia *Lancelot's reasons for naming this move the Avalon Syntax was due to him almost dying there, which is how he came up with the idea; then Syntax referring to a computer language that is a set of rules that defines the combinations of symbols considered to be a correctly structured document or fragment in that language. This applies both to programming languages, where the document represents source code, and markup languages, where the document represents data. *The image used for its initial state based on the Emblem Arts from Dog Days and its final state image is Layfon Alseif from Chrome Shelled Regios. *The first spell of the Avalon Syntax based on the Sagitta Magica from Mahou Sensei Negima. *This move is inspired by the Noble Art System from Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Abilities